Just One Look
by wereleopard
Summary: Paramedic Lex Luthor meets Intern Clark Kent and together they burn so hot and bright. CLFF challenge Paramedic


Title: Just One Look  
Rating: NC17  
Challenge: CLFF35 Challenge Prompt: Paramedic

Summary: Paramedic Lex Luthor meets Intern Clark Kent and together they burn so hot and bright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

N/B I got this idea from the pilot of Grey's Anatomy

Lex Luthor was down at the bar with a group of his friends, it was Pete's birthday. He looked up as the door opened and his breath caught in his chest. The most stunning man he had ever seen walked in, their eyes locked just for a moment.

The mystery man ducked his head and blushed. A young blonde woman grabbed his arm and pulled him across to another table filled with people. He turned and around and looked at Lex once more.

The night continued and Lex enjoyed himself laughing and joking with his friends but his gaze kept getting drawn to the table on the other side of the room and it seemed he wasn't the only one. The gorgeous man kept looking back over at him.

Lex had to adjust himself a few times before he made a complete idiot out of himself. He didn't want anything serious; his luck in love had pretty much sucked. First there had been Victoria, it was a good thing it ended before they walked down the aisle; the second two actually became his wives Desiree was the first and that was just a disaster from the start and the one that completely broke his heart was Helen.

He no longer wanted a serious relationship one or two nights and that was it. But deep down he knew that the man he desperately wanted to meet would break all of those rules.

"I'm heading off Pete." Lex said in his friend's ear before giving him a hug.

"Thanks for coming." Pete laughed as he fell over drunk.

Lex shook his head and walked outside taking a deep breath.

"Hi." A voice said from behind him.

Lex turned around suddenly and there he was the one he had been watching all night. "Hi, hope you're having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am. So are you leaving?" The young man asked.

"I have to get up early for work."

"I have a place near here, would you like to come back with me?"

"What's your name?" Lex asked,

"Clark…." Lex held out his hand to stop the other man.

"No last names, all I can give you is tonight." Lex said.

"That's fine, what's your name?" Clark asked.

"My name is Lex. Let's go Clark."

Clark grinned and walked down the street with Lex beside him. Chloe stood at the door and watched the person she had fallen for walk off with someone else. She knew he was gay but it didn't stop these feelings she had for him, with a sigh she walked back in.

XXXXX

Lex moaned as Clark's hands and mouth touched every part of his body. He looked better out of his clothes; he definitely was too good to be true.

"Oh god." Lex whispered arching into the skilful mouth that took him all in. The hot wet suction from Clark's mouth was driving him out of his mind.

Clark released his erection, he look at Lex and smiled his mouth gleaming wet from the blowjob. Reaching over he grabbed the condom and lube. He rolled the condom on, then picking up the lube he smeared it over his erection and also his fingers.

Gently he pushed his first finger in watching as Lex's head fell back showing the long line of his neck. At that moment he understood why vampires went for the neck, that was what he wanted to do as well.

"More." Lex sighed it had been so long.

Clark pushed the second finger in scissoring them, opening Lex up. His green eyes darkened with desire he couldn't wait to be surrounded by that tight heat. He finally added the third moving them in and out.

Lex started to push down on those teasing digits faster and harder.

"Are you ready?" Clark said huskily.

"Yes, please." Lex begged.

Clark pulled his fingers out and took hold of his cock and slowly pushed it in allowing Lex time to get used to him. Bit by bit he pushed in until he was completely inside. They both groaned at the rightness of this.

Clark pulled out a little and pushed in, slowly pulling out further and then back. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark.

Clark grabbed hold of Lex's knees holding them at his waist as he slammed in hard. Lex's mouth opened as he took in gulping breaths as Clark pounded into him faster and faster. This is what he had been missing. He could feel the tingling down his spine and knew that he was about to come.

"CLARK!!!!" Lex shouted as he pumped his cock and came.

Clark pushed into him almost brutally he needed this release and he needed it out now. With one last hard orgasmic thrust he collapsed on Lex's sweaty body.

XXXXX

Lex made it into work a smile permanently fixed on his face. He and Clark had made love all night long. Being inside Clark had been amazing. It was a shame he would never see him again.

"Hey Lex." Whitney Fordham called out. "This is Lex Luthor out top paramedic. Lex these are our new interns."

Lex turned around and stared straight into the eyes of Clark.

The End


End file.
